Heretofore, orthogonal coordinates system robots have existed in large numbers and many proposals have been made.
However, since these devices have been built as devices for exclusive use for definite purposes, they lack flexibility for making them adaptable for other uses or for altering their operation ranges or operating positions, and large scale or complex operations such as moving the robot body itself or changing the operating position by altering the control program are required.